1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to water absorbing devices and more particularly to a water absorbing mat with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional water absorbing mats suffer from several disadvantages. For example, their water storage capacity is very limited. Hence, it is often that surrounding area of the water absorbing mat is wet because water overflows from the saturated water absorbing mat. This is not only visually unattractive but also a person may slip if sufficient care is not taken. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.